Airbags may be mounted within a vehicle and deployed so as to prevent a vehicle occupant from impact with a vehicular structure during a collision event. Some airbags suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.